


A Wish Granted

by Shellycrimson (Just1morelight)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Dimension Travel, Gen, Twin Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just1morelight/pseuds/Shellycrimson
Summary: "The wish of Sawada Tsunayoshi has been approved." "Good luck, Tsuna." Tsuna gets hit by Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka and is sent somewhere that is not the future. He soon realizes that the one thing he has kept saying so many times over and over has come true. He is no longer the Vongola decimo position candidate, but his younger twin brother is!Same Author just different account. =)





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Sooo..... This is a story I had uploaded before but life happened and I lost my will to write. and then I lost my account. and the backup for that account....... Anyways, I am back after a long time. Edited this thing, and gonna try and finish this story this time around.
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Kudos and comments are life.

Chapter one

Where Am I?

The Sawada family never seemed to have quiet mornings anymore. Actually they hardly ever had a day without any loud bangs, booms, crashes or screams at least at one point of the day. Of course, those who were worried in the neighborhood, only see a happy Nana doing her chores or going out with children who looked more foreign than the next. Still the sight of the happy woman calmed them down into ignoring the noises as background noise.

And just as usual a scream was heard, from the modest looking house, early that morning.

Tsuna jumped off of the bed holding his bruised head. He glared at the baby hit-man now sitting comfortably on it. "Reborn! Why did you have to hit me?" Tsuna complained as he rubbed his bruised head, making his wild spiky looking soft locks even wilder.

"You're late for school, Tsuna." Reborn said with a smile as Leon changed from a ten ton hammer to its original lizard form. Tsuna screamed again when he saw his alarm clock. There was only three minutes till the school bell rings. He ran around the room yelling about being bitten to death by a certain skylark prefect, as he got ready to go and collected his things for school.

“Bye, mom!” Tsuna yelled out as he left the house in a dead run. He didn’t hear his mother calling after him in surprise. Didn’t wonder why his two friends, who almost always came to pick him up for school, were not there. He doesn’t wonder why there was hardly anyone on the road to school. If he did, he could have saved himself from running ragged. After all, school is closed on Sundays.

"Haa! Reborn tricked me!" Tsuna grumbled as he sat at the table waiting for lunch to be served. Reborn wasn't there at the moment and Nana was happily cooking for the many hungry children there to eat.

"Tsu-kun is so good, playing with Reborn." Nana spoke with a bright smile on her face as she kept a bowl of rice in front of her son.

"How is that playing?" He asked himself weakly. Mama never seemed to realize that she was sometimes surrounded by very dangerous people and just smiled on. Even though that worried him sometimes, Tsuna was happy that Mama loved to have the extra guests coming home now. That she accepted the new members of his family. After all, he couldn’t stop some of them even if he tried.

"Lambo! Give my candy!" Ipin called as she came running after the young Bovino Mafioso.

"Candy is Lambo-sama's! Lambo-sama won’t share with Ipin!" The curly haired five year-old ran around the room with Ipin following him. The child dressed in cow patterned cloths laughed obnoxiously as re continued to taunt the small Chinese girl.

"Lambo you took mine too! Give them back." Fuuta came running into the room as well. The Ranking Prince stopped next to Tsuna. Sighing and watched as Ipin chase after Lambo. He was older than them but sometimes Fuuta just wanted to pout.

"Arara. Don't fight. I'll get some more now." Mama said as she left the room. Tsuna sweat dropped as the children only became livelier at the thought of more candy. He wondered if it was a good idea for them to go on a sugar rush.

Suddenly reborn showed up out of nowhere- as per usual- kicking the young Bovino to the ground. He casually jumped on Tsuna's head and stood there smiling smugly at the cries that filled the room.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in an admonishing tone, but was ignored.

"Must keep ca- aaa- aalm!" The whimpering of the young Bovino was heard moments before he promptly started in a loud cry taking out his ten-year bazooka.

"You shouldn’t cry over stolen candy." Reborn attacked Lambo again kicking the child to the floor. The bazooka he had been holding flew up with the impact, hitting the ceiling and headed straight at the brown haired teenager.

"Reborn, don't pick on Lambo!" As Tsuna said this his hyper intuition called danger from above, but he was only able to look up as the bazooka landed on him.

A puff of pink smoke covered the room and everyone watched, waiting to see what Tsuna would be like ten years in the future. Even Reborn stood watching the smoke dissipate. After all this was his student and Vongola Decimo’s ten year older self that would appear. However, when the smoke cleared there was no older version of Tsuna just the pink bazooka lying innocently where Tsuna had been about to stand up from. So where was Tsuna?

Tsuna rapidly blinked his big brown doe eyes as he tried to understand where he was. But it wasn't a familiar room. Nor did it look like a room in the Vongola mansion. After all the mansion had rooms that were expensively furbished.

"HIEEE! I got caught in Lambo's ten-year bazooka!" Tsuna yelped. "Wait, so where exactly was my ten year later self?" Tsuna asked himself with curiosity. After all the last time he woke up in a coffin with the future in utter chaos and danger. He wondered if there were any more such situations in this future.

He looked around the room. It was very plain and somewhat similar to his room but it was also different. For one there were no pictures of his family and friends at all in the entire room. There were books in the bookshelf on one side. A table in front of the window with books on it as well, a modest looking closet at one side and a simple bed with plain white sheets.

Tsuna wondered why he was in such a room, ‘Maybe my ten year self was visiting somebody?’ Tsuna reasoned as he looked around. He walked on silent feet, determined not to get in any trouble this trip round and go back home safely. Yet, his curiosity was peeked. Everything was so plain and there was nothing personal to the one who lived there. Tsuna quietly worked his way around the room and stopped at the study desk. And what he saw there astonished him.

The books on the table were middle school text books and more they had Namimori middle school logo printed on them. He looked around the room again. ‘Am I in Namimori?!’ He mentally screamed. His hyper-intuition was acting up and a sense of complete foreboding fell on him. His shoulders drooped with the sheer weight of the feeling. His breathing came out labored and fast. It was as if he was stripped of something. Something that was very important to him.

"Tsu-kun." His mother's voice snapped him out of his trance and he started to panic. Not knowing where he should hide. The door opened before he could even move and there stood his mother, smiling away at him. "Tsu-kun, come down for lunch. Everyone is already downstairs. Taki-kun is waiting." She left the door open as she left. It seemed her mother wasn’t worried of having a ten year younger version of him here. But then she rarely called on the obvious things back at home either. ‘But then why does she look the same?’ He quietly wondered. 

Another thought struck Tsuna. "Taki-kun?" He asked himself, his head lolling cutely to one side. He never heard of anyone by that name that mama would be so familiar with. "AAAHH! Is the ten year later me visiting Mama?" He rubbed his brown hair harshly making it stand up more in a wild array of soft spikes in every direction. "Um, isn't the time up already? HIIEEE!" Tsuna panicked again. He didn’t want to be seen and cause any trouble. Or get him stuck in any either.

He stayed a moment more before deciding to go downstairs. If he didn’t mama would probably come back to call him. Or send someone else up to fetch him. With each step he took downstairs the foreboding feeling grew heavier in his chest, his heart beating so wildly.

"Jyuudaime! I am sorry for disappointing you!" Gokudera's voice was heard as Tsuna entered the kitchen and automatically he sweat-dropped. A weary smile came as he heard his self-appointed right hand man. Automatically he responded to when Gokudera apologized to him, as it usually followed Gokudera doing something to hurt himself.

"G-Gokudera please don't apologi-"

"You should be punished for failing me, Hayato."

Tsuna blinked. 'What?' Tsuna thought coming to the Kitchen doorway. He blinked again, now looking at the scene in front of him with confused terror.

Yamamoto Takeshi sat at one end of the table, quietly smiling at the two. Mama was cleaning the pots and pans while Lambo sat quietly and very politely at the table waiting for... something. Reborn sat at the other end closest to a boy Tsuna didn’t know, drinking his espresso calmly. It was the same boy to whom Gokudera Hayato was bowing to in a dogeza. Tsuna had never met this person before but a feeling of fear and sadness filled his entire person as he watched the boy with shorter and darker brown hair talk to Gokudera about punishment. Tsuna felt faint, the feeling growing, depressive and heavy. The scene before him swam and soon dark covered his vision. He felt his body fall and everything went dark.

Tsuna heard crying. He didn't know whose but it felt familiar. "Tsuna" a voice whispered in his ear.

"The wish of Sawada Tsunayoshi has been approved." Another voice said in monotone.

"Good luck Tsuna." A voice, similar to who whispered near his ear, said. But as Tsuna turned around there was only darkness surrounding him.

And then memories filled his mind; Memories that weren’t his. But still was. These were memories of a haunted Tsuna, shadowed by his younger Twin brother. A Tsuna who was beaten by his younger twin brother, bullied along with others laughing at him and locking him in closets. Memories of Takiru being the favorite amongst them to Iemitsu. Tsuna felt pain after pain of being pushed down whenever he gathered strength enough to stand back up. Of feeling his brother, calling him Dame-tsuna the first time and everyone else, following Takiru's lead. The memories of Takiru, his younger brother, who was also his tormentor.


	2. Why is it like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets his younger Twin brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, very rare quick update for this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.

Tsuna’s head hurt. He couldn’t remember what happened, but it felt like reborn had used his brain in a game of ping pong. And reborn can hit really hard. **‘Reborn?’** He could hear his heart picking up speed. And the sound of it throbbed loudly in his ears. He groaned softly, trying to open his eyes and find out what really happened.

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna. Get up already. I want to eat." A male voice said coldly. The haziness in his mind lifted almost immediately, the moment he heard that voice. **‘Oh no!’**  He didn't want to wake up, but he knew that if he didn't, he would get beat up badly.

‘What?’ Tsuna thought, but he felt his body move on its own. He felt nausea run through him as he quickly sat up on the sofa and arranged himself. He swallowed hard, keeping the nausea down and instinctively arranged himself into a sitting position with his hands on his knees, back straight and head bowed low. ‘What?!’ Tsuna thought, even as he stopped moving and waited. Tsuna wanted to look up at who had spoken, but his body was now frozen in position. ‘Why?’

“Good Tsuna.” Tsuna heard that same person say and chills ran down his spine. “See, you can be good for something. Ne? Big Brother.” He ended with such menace in his voice that Tsuna shivered.

He shut his eyes hard and kept them closed. He didn’t understand what was going on at all. **‘Please, calm down.’** He didn’t know who this person was. **‘That’s Takiru.’** He didn’t have a little brother. **‘But, I do.’** And worst of all, he didn’t understand why his little brother would bring him more fear than even Byakuran had.

“Look at me, Tsuna.” He commanded and Tsuna obeyed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the boy sitting in front of him. He looked older than Tsuna, with darker brown hair cut shorter than Tsuna’s own fluffy spikes. Sharp golden eyes stared coldly back at him, striking his heart with fear. Takiru smirked as he watched his older brother Shiver and shake in fear. “I asked you a question.” He said his voice filling with dark intent.

It took a moment to recall Takiru’s question. But the moment he did, Tsuna’s heart filled with sadness. He knew that the title of big brother was more of an insult than anything else. He had to do what he was always told or else he would get beaten. **'But not answering will get you beaten too.'** A voice similar to his own advised him once again. And Tsuna quickly did so by nodding his head. Internally thanking everything that, the headache was receding and so did the nausea.

Takiru watched him for a moment longer, before standing up and going to the kitchen. "Mama, shall we start lunch now? Tsu-chan's up." Takiru's voice was sweetly sharp when he spoke to his mother.

"A-ara, its good you woke up Tsu-kun. Come have lunch." Nana said as she came into the living room. She looked worriedly between her twins.

**'Mama is worried all the time. I see mama sad and even scared sometimes, but I can't help mama. I'm sorry Okaa-san.'** The voice said sadly almost crying. Tsuna stared at Nana a while before nodding. He quickly walked to the kitchen and sat in place next to Takiru. **'He wants me near to bully me.'** The voice cried.

"Dame-copy, stop causing trouble for Jyuudaime all the time! Jyuudaime's lunch time was delayed because of you! Damn copy." Gokudera growled at Tsuna, more annoyed at the fact that Tsuna sat next to his Jyuudaime rather than his subordinate.

"Hayato, let Tsuna eat." Takiru said in sharply and instantly Gokudera apologized to his Jyuudaime. "Tsu-chan, why don't you take the first bite?"

**'Is he testing me again?! What should I do? HIIEE! He is really angry with me today.'** Tsuna felt a shiver run through his body at the thought of being beaten again. ‘But, he is supposed to be my brother. Why am I so scared of him?’

"A-ano. T-takir-ru-san. T-the boss t-takes the f-firs-st b-b-bite, ne?" Tsuna stuttered out and hoped this was what Takiru wanted.

"Tsu-chan" Takiru practically purred, sending fear in spikes through Tsuna. His body shook eyes wide and then completely froze as his brown eyes met Takiru’s golden ones. "Are you disobeying me?" He asked and Tsuna quickly shook his head, though jerkily. "Then eat." He smirked.

Turning his gaze to his food Tsuna didn't dare look back up. Forcing his shaking body he took the first bite. Instantly he shuddered. There was too much salt in his rice! He couldn't chew nor could he throw it out. Was that what Takiru wanted? Tsuna looked at Takiru from under his bangs.

Takiru was indeed smiling, enjoying Tsuna's predicament. 'He did it!' Tsuna thought. He took a breath to calm down. Slowly he chewed and swallowed the mouthful. Tsuna heard Takiru chuckle softly and shivers ran through his body. Tsuna looked at his younger twin again from under his bangs.

"You ate it. Good Tsuna."

"Maa maa isn't that too much Takiru-kun?" Tsuna heard Yamamoto say. Tsuna saw the big smile on Yamamoto's face, but it was wrong. ‘Too forced, too brittle.’

"Don't interrupt how I work Takeshi. But you're right; this isn't for dame-Tsuna." Takiru grinned and the voice inside Tsuna's head yelled loudly.

**'NO! Don't let him. PLEASE don't. Don't be cruel to them! They are his FAMILY! Tsuna! PLEASE STOP THIS! I don't want this! FAMILY is to be protected!'** The voice filled with pain, screamed.

‘Why?’

"Hayato."

At his name being called, Gokudera sat up straight like a loyal puppy. "Yes, Jyuudaime?"

"Its time for your punishment." Takiru chuckled as Gokudera somewhat deflated, but straightened back up immediately.

‘No. No no no no no no. Don’t do this! Stop it!’

**‘No. No no no no no no. Someone please stop this.’**

"Yes, Jyuudaime. Whatever punishment Jyuudaime deems worthy for my failure, I will take it."

'STOP IT!' Tsuna sat wide eyed, watching as the two spoke. Hearing everything but unable to move. ‘MOVE!!”

"Baka-Takiru. What are you doing?" Reborn spoke up after all this time.

"It’s nothing too bad Reborn. Still failure always meets with a punishment, ne? Or do you want to tell me otherwise." Takiru looked at Reborn, just watching. Reborn lowered his fedora over his eyes hiding the anger he felt towards his student. "Hayato. Eat all of this." Takiru handed Gokudera Tsuna's bowl.

Reborn watched the scene with anger. 'Takiru will definitely be having twice the training and more beatings from me. The way he treats his guardians was not good for the Family. If this cold boy is handed Vongola as he is, he'll definitely destroy it.'

The moment Gokudera took the first bite Tsuna twitched, badly. He wanted to stop this, but was too scared. He saw the smile on Yamamoto's face disappear too. His heart cried. His friends were being hurt by his own younger twin. This wasn't right. They were his family. Family was protected not punished like this. Tsuna forced his eyes close not wanting to watch. However, that didn't change anything. He knew it was happening. Tsuna tried to speak up instead, to stop this. But even though his mouth opened, no sound dared to come out.

Tsuna had been scared well through and through by his younger twin. And those dark memories froze his voice before he could put himself under the guillotine for his friends. Tsuna stayed in his spot as Gokudera finished all of the over-salted rice.

"That's what I expect from you Hayato." Takiru said coldly as he ate his own food.

"Cruel." Tsuna whispered softly. He stood up slowly and left the kitchen to go to his room.

Reborn watched his student's older brother leave. Something was different with Tsuna. He had reacted more than he ever did around his brother when he saw Gokudera being punished. Maybe, because it’s the first time he got punished? He needed to know.

Tsuna closed the door to his room quietly. 'Why. Why couldn't I say anything? My friends are being hurt and I couldn't stop Takiru.'

**'I'm scared. I can't go against Takiru. I'm too scared to.'** The voice spoke so softly it was a whisper.

"HIIEE! It's that voice again! Who are you?!" Tsuna said, looking around the room. "Why do I keep hearing you? Why couldn't I move when I wanted to? Why do I comply with Takiru so easily?!" Tsuna asked. 'I'm going crazy! Why have not switched places again?! It's been too long. HIIE! Am I stuck here?!'

**'Please don't leave yet. Please help me. Help them. I don't want to see anyone else hurt because of my brother. I can't see them break the way he breaks me.'**

"Who... Takiru..." Tsuna stopped. Tsuna remembered Takiru was his younger twin. But why did he have a twin. He got hit with the ten year bazooka. He should be in the future, not another world… ‘Another world?’ the thought crossed his mind. "Why am I here instead of ten years in the future?"

**'I don't know. I'm sorry. But I will tell you as much as I know. Will you listen?'** the voice whispered, scared of rejection.

"Yes. Ano, who are you? Why is Takiru the Vongola Decimo candidate?"

**'My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the… you of this world. Takiru is my younger twin. We were happy when we were younger but, one day he changed. I don’t know what happened. Neither does mama. But, he became cruel and scary and started to bully me. He's been like this since then. I don't know why he was chosen by Vongola. Takiru only told me he was. Reborn-san didn't even want me to know about the mafia because I was so weak, but my brother told me not an hour later.'**

"He went against Reborn?!" Tsuna almost yelled in shock.

**'Yes.'** The voice chuckled sadly. **'He suffered for it though. It was so scary listening to their training.'** Tsuna shuddered at the memories played in his mind. **'Mama doesn’t know about the truth even now… but…’** The voice wavered off for a moment. **‘Then one day Gokudera-san came here. He hated me the moment he saw me.'** The voice became wistful. **'Is Gokudera-san a friend in your world? With the way you reacted, I thought...'**

"Yeah. He is. So is Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled softly.

**'How nice. I'm Dame-Tsuna here. I don't have any friends.'**

"I was too until Reborn came. He changed everything for me. Even though it was scary and his training is like hell. But I got friends and family..." Tsuna closed his eyes remembering all of his friends, his family.

**'Gokudera-san seems to be suffering. I've seen this kind of treatment before. But Takiru has never punished him before. I'm sorry you had to see this.' Tsunayoshi apologized.**

Tsuna thought for a moment. He remembered the bazooka hitting the ceiling before, so probably it was damaged when it fell on him. "It was the Bazooka, not your fault then." Tsuna smiled softly sitting down on his bed.

**'I wonder about that...'**

"Hm?"

**‘I’m not sure but.. could it be?’** Tsunayoshi mumbled.

He was sure that Tsunayoshi had been able to see his memories with each thought and vice versa for him. But at that moment whatever Tsunayoshi was talking about he could not see the memories. So he asked “what’s the matter?”

Tsuna could feel the presence inside him shake his head. It was definitely weird.

**'It can’t be that. Anyways, Gokudera-san came to fight Takiru not too long ago. Then when Takiru beat him Gokudera-san wanted to stay with him as his subordinate. Reborn-san allowed him. So did Takiru. Then Yamamoto-san tried to jump off the roof at school. Takiru saved him and made Yamamoto-san his subordinate too. He doesn't like getting into fights though.'**

"HIEE! Yamamoto tried to jump off the roof?! Again!" Tsuna yelled loudly.

"Tsu-kun?" Mama's voice outside startled him into covering his mouth. "Tsu-kun is everything okay?"

"Yes mom." Tsuna answered. He opened the door and looked at his mother.

"That's good then. Tsu-kun I'm going to get Lambo-kun some candy." Nana said looking down at her arms. A very subdued boy wearing cow print clothes sat in them looking very scared.

'Lambo?' Tsuna tilted his head at the sight. ‘Why is Lambo so…?’

"Come with mama?" Nana looked back up at Tsuna with imploring brown eyes. Automatically Tsuna nodded. He had never seen Nana look at him like that before. His mother was always care-free. So why did she look like this now?

**'Mama's worried.'** The Tsunayoshi in his mind said. **'Mama sees the bruises, sometimes she patches me up too. Mama's also worried that Lambo-kun is scared. I couldn't protect them either.'**

'Why is Lambo scared?'

**'Takiru threatened to kill him if he made too much noise.'** Tsuna was shown the memory of a very dark face Takiru glaring him and Lambo with cold cruel golden eyes, glaring daggers at them. The dark gleam in Takiru’s eyes brought a sense of foreboding in his mind. When the memory ended Tsuna was shaking all over again.

'He's our _younger_ twin?' Tsuna heard the other Tsunayoshi giggle inside his head.

**'Yes he is.'** His voice softened as he continued. **'Unfortunately Lambo-kun has been afraid of him since, barely moves if Takiru's around.'**

"Let's go Tsu-kun." The brown haired should-be Decimo jolted out of his conversation with ... himself and went after Nana. "Taki-kun. We're heading out. Please look after the house."

Tsuna was glad that they left the house before any reply came. He didn't want to face Takiru anytime soon.

They went to Namimori shopping district and checked the shops. Tsuna hadn't spent time like this with his mother in such a long time. But he couldn't feel embarrassed to be out with her, because Nana started smiling and being the happy Nana she was in his world a while after into the shopping. And Tsuna hadn't the heart when the other Tsunayoshi was just as happy seeing their mother and Lambo happy and laughing.

After their shopping spree Nana took the young Bovino and Tsuna to the park. They let Lambo go and play in the sandbox, while he and Nana stayed at a bench. Tsuna did’nt want to go away from his mother at the moment. He realized that this Nana was going through a lot more than his mother has. And he hoped this can soothe her at least some.

"Tsu-kun." Nana's voice brought Tsuna out of his happy thinking. "Is everything okay with Taki-kun?" Nana asked worriedly. They watched as a more active Lambo played by himself.

"What do you mean mom?" Tsuna knew he couldn't tell his mother truth. He never could.

"Tsu-kun is different." Nana looked at him trying to discern exactly what it was that had changed.

"HIEE?! NO! I'm me! Mom I'm not any different." Tsuna tried to reassure his mom, although it looked more like he utterly panicked.

"Tsu-kun. Please don't change like Takiru did." Nana looked away from him.

Tsuna watched his mother for a moment. And he realized one thing that could not change here. Mom was Mom. And he would always love her. No matter which world she was from. "Mom." Tsuna called, waiting for Nana to look at him. "Everything is going to be fine." He smiled at her, unknowingly showing her a side of her son that she lost so many years ago, when Takiru had changed and hurt Tsuna.

Her heart fluttered feeling it in her heart that, 'Yes. Things were going to be absolutely fine because Tsu-kun was here. _Her_ Tsu-kun had returned. She hoped her Tsu-kun can bring back her Taki-kun too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will take some time. I am not a fast writer. hehe
> 
> Hope you liked it so far. Kudos and comment please. They are life.


	3. Lambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna takes some time to think on what has happened so far while babysitting Lambo. It'll be fine. What's one tiny kid gonna mess up?
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.. yay. sorry for slow updates but I am a very slow writer. sowwy

**A wish Granted**

**Chapter three**

It was evening when Nana decided to head home. She would need to start on dinner soon. "Tsu-kun, why don't you stay with Lambo-kun in the park a little longer? I'm sure he would like to play some more, no?" She smiled brightly at her sweet son.

"Okay mom. I’m sure he would like that a lot.” Tsuna smiled back, accepting the offer. ‘And I can take some time to try and figure this out.’ He thought to himself as he waved goodbye to Nana.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna went and sat on one of the swings from where he can easily watch over the curly haired child. He was glad that there was no one else at the park other than them. And Lambo seemed okay playing by himself.

Sighing loudly, Tsuna tried to think of what was going on and what he can do to go home. _His_ home. He had come to understand a few things but, none of them were in his favor. “So I am in a parallel world, sent by the ten-year bazooka. I have a little brother who is scary, bullies me and is the next candidate for Vongola Decimo.” Tsuna continued to tick off the points. “Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo are in Takiru’s famiglia. Reborn is now his tutor but, he didn’t stop Takiru from punishing Gokudera…” Tsuna’s voice tapered off. He didn’t like the way Takiru treated his friends. They may not be his friends in this world, but in his own one they were family. And that, for Tsuna, was enough.

"Even Lambo didn't smile at all when he was at home. He must be very scared of Takiru." He sighed. The Tsuna of this world stayed silent for now and just listened instead, giving the parallel dimension traveled brunette time to clear his mind.

'I wonder how everyone is at home. Are they missing me?' At that thought the vision of a distraught storm guardian yelling at everyone else and running around looking for him popped up. He saw Yamamoto seeming very worried even when he smiled tightly. The EXTREME sun guardian calling his name loudly as he searched was seen as well. Tsuna felt somewhat distraught at the scenes his mind created. He didn't want his friends to worry so much about him.

**'This feels warm.'** Tsuna heard the soft whisper and smiled. It was good to feel Tsunayoshi happy, even though that was actually him. Tsuna shook his head hard. That was getting very confusing. **'Tsuna! Lambo!'** Tsuna felt his hyper intuition like a pang in his head at the same time as Tsunayoshi yelling out, just before he heard Lambo yell.

Jumping off the swing Tsuna ran to where the young bovino was playing at. "Lambo?" Tsuna squeaked, almost tripping, as he saw a heavy muscled guy close in on the child.

"Gupyaa!" Lambo shrieked loudly as the big man picked Lambo up by his cow suit. Keeping him hanging from him, the man watched Lambo squirmed helplessly trying to escape his grip.  "Let Lambo-sama go! Or Lambo-sama won't let you play with Lambo-sama!"

The man’s face contorted with anger at this and yelled back. "You brat! Who do you think are going around calling people slaves? Want me to show what a slave really is, huh?" He furiously shook the young boy, scaring him more.

"HIEE! Please, let Lambo go.” Tsuna ran to them. “He didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry if Lambo did anything to hurt you." Tsuna couldn’t stop his voice from shaking. He knew this would not go well when the make took one look at him and grinned wickedly. He tried to get Lambo free from the man instead.

"You are..." The man watched for a moment longer as Tsuna tried to free Lambo, but too weak to actually do so. "Oi. I want compensation." The man sneered.

"Compensation?" Tsuna stopped tugging at Lambo to look back at the man. "Compensation for what?" His big brown doe eyes blinked twice. Tsuna internally grumbled to himself as he felt himself shake in fear **'HIEE! He's gonna beat me!'** "Please let Lambo go." Tsuna tried to infuse some strength into his voice, but it still came out weak and terrified.

"You have to pay me before I can let go of the kid. He insulted my pride, calling me a slave." The man lean closer to Tsuna making him cringe.

"B-but. H-h-he didn't m-mean it. H-he's j-j-just a child." Tsuna tried to force down his stutters but couldn't. This was not like him. Even before Reborn came into his life, he wasn’t this weak and powerless. ‘Is this what Takiru has done to me?’ 

"And this child needs to be taught better. NOW PAY UP BRAT!" Tsuna shuddered at the yell.

"Let Lambo-sama GO!" Lambo cried louder. Lambo put his small hands into his curly hair which went unseen by both Tsuna and the thug.

"You are bullying c-children!" Tsuna yelled out, trying to pull Lambo out of the man's grip once again. Forcing more strength into his shaking hands and leaning back with his weight. It wasn’t doing much to the heavily built man though.

"You really won't huh?!" The man sneered before pulling his free arm back. "Guess you really don't care if this cow brat gets hurt, huh?"

"Just let us go and we'll leave!." Tsuna begged his brown doe eyes wide and glazed. Before, in his world, Reborn had always come when he needed him. And Tsuna felt wretched when he realized that he would not come this time around. ‘After all, Reborn is with Takiru, tutoring him to be the next Vongola boss.’ This thought hit Tsuna hard and he gasped. Yes, he realized, Reborn will not be taking care of him in this world and that felt somehow wrong.

"Waaah! Let Lambo-sama go!" The little cow child screamed before taking out a pink grenade from his curly black hair.

"Hiee! Lambo!" Tsuna yelled moving instantly to cover Lambo with his arms. The grenade Lambo threw went between Tsuna's arms and straight at the man's face, before they fully covered him.

"What the hell-?!" The man's grunt was followed by a loud explosion, sending Tsuna and Lambo to one side and the man to the other. Smoke covered the area as all the small animals in the area escaped. The sounds of the birds calling as they flew quieted as they disappeared from sight. The only humans in the area lay on the ground where they landed due to the explosion.

Lambo whined. He didn't hurt too much. But he was scared. The big man that was supposed to be playing with him had started to bully him. He didn't like that at all and Lambo was too scared to open his eyes.

He felt someone shift around him and Lambo tensed, ready to cry. He didn't want to be bullied anymore. He wasn’t wanted by his family and here, there was no one who cared for him except Mama. All Lambo wanted was to be safe.  Feeling the stab of fear becoming deeper, Lambo started to cry. He wanted Mama. Mama was kind. Mama wouldn't hurt Lambo. But Mama had gone home and so Lambo cried louder.

"Everything is okay, Lambo." Lambo heard a warm voice say next to his ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Lambo stopped crying as the warm voice continued to talk to him. He felt calmer, safer with this person. "I promise Lambo. I'll protect you…" Lambo sniffled as his eyes slowly opened to look at the face of the person who protected him from the blast. "I don't want Lambo to be scared anymore…" Brown eyes were the first thing the child saw. Wide, caring, soft, brown eyes that was accepting. The soft warm smile was what he saw next. Showing a kind of care he had not felt in years. "So please don't cry. Smile wide and laugh. Okay, Lambo?" He saw the older boy smile wider and warmth filtered throughout his body, completely enveloping him. Lambo felt so very comfortable, near this boy. All the activities he did that day finally catching up to him, and he easily slipped into a nap.

"Ara? He fell asleep?" Tsuna asked as he picked up the child, sitting up on the ground. He felt pain run through his body. His back stung from where he had been too close to the blast. His arms and knees were scraped up and bloody. Tsuna breathed deeply before turning to look at the big beefy man. Tsuna was worried that the man may attack them again. However he felt quite foolish with himself and embarrassed for the man as well. The man was completely out cold in a very odd position of the other side of the path. Tsuna sighed "Better this way than having to fight ne?" He felt Tsunayoshi nod shakily in his mind.

**'Hope he's not too badly hurt, though.'** Tsunayoshi worried about the man.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled looking down at Lambo. "At least Lambo's out of trouble." Tsuna mumbled. He looked up darkening sky.

**'We should head home now. Mama will get worried.'** Tsunayoshi's voice was laced with a happy cheer.

"Yeah, we should head home." Tsuna started to head towards his home.

The orange sky faded into the dark blue of early night. Both Tsuna’s felt a thread of happiness and fulfillment creep into their hearts as thy headed to their home. Having Lambo with them had returned an element to the sky and the sky was no longer empty and void.

***********************************************************

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera Hayato bowed formally to his boss. "Permission to head back home, Jyuudaime." He stayed in the bowed position waiting for Takiru to acknowledge his request and grant it.

"It's late isn't it, Takiru-kun?" Yamamoto Takeshi said while smiling at the indifferent brunette. "My dad will be waiting till I get home." It was a question in a statement for Takiru. The happy go lucky teen and Italian both knew that if anybody went against Takiru then they will pay for it. Most especially if he has invested any kind of interests with them. And for Yamamoto that was when he had given up on his life. But still, even though Takiru had basically saved his life, his father did not like Takiru at all. He had been warned to staying with the cold brunette only until his debt of life to Takiru has been repaid and no more. However, since Takiru was one of the strongest fighters in school, that seemed to be a very long ways away.

"Don't waste so much time and leave already." Takiru replied to them without even sparing them a glance, but it was permission enough for the teens and both subordinates inwardly sighed gladly. They can leave for the day then. Takiru had seemed to be in a more terrible mood than with Gokudera's failure in his mission. Surprise was the mission wasn't even an actual mission. It was Reborn’s method of training them.

"Send them off properly, baka-Takiru." Reborn said as he jumped onto Takiru's head from where he had been sitting. "They are your Famiglia." Reborn scolded the young teen.

"Do you always have to land so hard?" Takiru asked instead, not bothering to remove his eyes from his homework. "You're leaving bumps on my head you know." Takiru deadpanned.

'And yet you still don't react to them at all.' Reborn thought. "You should dodge them next time baka-Takiru." He replied.

"Goodnight Takiru-kun." Yamamoto said moving out of the room.

"I'll come early tomorrow morning, Jyuudaime." Gokudera bowed once more before leaving the room. The door closed quietly and silence filled it. Both student and tutor ignored each other. Takiru continued on to finish his homework while Reborn moved back to sit in the small armchair, specially designed for Reborn, and drank his espresso.

Some time later the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by Tsuna's call came from downstairs was heard. Takiru looked at his room door thoughtfully. "Tsuna’s late." He mumbled forgetting that his tutor was watching him. He stayed silent, listening carefully to what Tsuna would be doing next, his full concentration on the noises coming from downstairs.

'This is new. I've never seen Takiru looking for Tsuna like this. He looks worried.' Reborn pondered as Takiru continued to sit still and listen. 'Well, well. Tsuna keeps becoming more and more mysterious as time goes, it seems. I should find out more about the kid from Iemitsu. And of the relationship between both twins.' Reborn smirked.

"Mom, I'm putting Lambo to bed." Takiru heard Tsuna say softly followed by footsteps up the stairs. Instantly a dark shadow fell over Takiru's face. Reborn instinctively knew this would not go well.

Tsuna climbed the stairs hoping Takiru was already asleep or was very busy with reborn. But his prayers were not heard as the moment he reached the top of the stairs, Takiru's room door slammed open and his younger brother was standing there, glaring daggers at him. He felt the golden eyes run over him from head to toe and come back to his eyes, glare increasing ten-fold.

"Dame-Tsuna. You're too loud." Takiru growled stalking towards him.

**'Takiru is angry.'** Tsunayoshi cried inside his head. **'He's gonna hurt us… for making too much noise.'**

'But we weren't loud at all!' Tsuna yelled back to him. 'He’s worse than reborn!'

"B-b-but we d-di-didn't make that much s-s-sound, Takiru-san." Tsuna tried to plead his case to the younger, hating the persistent stutter.

"Still too loud." Takiru growled, the aura around him becoming darker.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna yelped. **'Someone save me!'**

"Lambo-sama wants to sleep more…" Lambo mumbled softly as he woke up.

Immediately Takiru's glare went to the child in Tsuna's arms and the waking child felt a chill go through his body. He looked up at the angry teen slowly, fear filling up his small body. He didn't want to anger him. He was scary. "Dame-Tsuna!" The child screamed as he clung tighter to Tsuna.

"That kid is going out of this house for good. Throw him out now, Dame-Tsuna." Takiru growled, his voice dropping lower. His flinty golden eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at them.

**'Throw Lambo out?'** Tsunayoshi parroted. **'Will that be okay?'**

"No.." Tsuna whispered to himself, backing away from Takiru, bringing his arms firmly around child. "I don't think he has anywhere else to go. So, Takiru-san please let Lambo stay." Tsuna pleaded. He felt the shivers running through Lambo and knew he was right. He didn't want to get into trouble, but he didn't want to throw Lambo out either.

**'What about his real family in Italy?'**

'We'll have to ask reborn.' Tsuna looked around the hallway looking for another way. But Takiru took most of the hallway and Reborn didn’t seem to be anywhere. 'Where is Reborn when you're actually looking for him?' Tsuna screamed internally.

"I'm sorry Takiru-san but..." Tsuna gulped before quickly turning and running back down the stairs. "I need to find Reborn-san first!" He called back.

"Are you disobeying me?! Tsuna?!" Takiru yelled and started to chase after him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he ran through the house, through the living room. Almost falling as he ran out into the backyard. "Reborn where are you?"

**'Don't call him so familiarly! He's dangerous you know!'** that dimension's Tsuna yelled in his mind.

'I called him that in my world! So it just happened, okay?!' Tsuna yelled back at him.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Takiru's yell was heard further away than they thought they would.

**'huh?!'**

"Why is he so far behind?" Tsuna asked surprised. He knew with all his bumbling Takiru should be a lot closer.

"That's because I trapped him." A child's voice answered him. Tsuna jumped, startled, and turned around to see the Arcobaleno he had been looking for before.

"Re-Reborn-san. Please tell me." Tsuna asked desperately. "What of Lambo's Famiglia in Italy?" Tsuna needed to know.

"The Bovino Famiglia sent Lambo to assassinate me." The one statement was all that was needed to explain it to the dimension traveled Tsuna. They didn't want Lambo so they sent him on a suicide mission to kill the best hit-man in the world.

**'What does that mean Tsuna?'**

"Reborn-san is very strong. So if they sent a child to .." Tsuna gulped before continuing. "kill Reborn-san... then they don't expect him back..."

**'How cruel...'**

‘He understood the situation really quick. That is a surprise.’ Reborn thought as he watched the shaking teen.

"Lambo-sama's boss didn't want Lambo to be a failure so he sent Lambo-sama to come back only after I accomplish my mission. Lambo-sama will kill Reborn for sure!" Lambo yelled glaring at Reborn

"Lambo…" Tsuna looked down at the child and remembered the Lambo in his dimension. True, Lambo caused exasperation in him a lot of the times but, Lambo was still his family and family didn't give up on family. And with this new information he was determined. "Lambo stay with me, please. You don’t need to do that anymore. You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. You don’t have to carry on this suicide mission either. Tsuna-nii will take care of you from now on. So just stay with me.” ‘In this world and in mine.’ Tsuna didn’t add aloud.

"Huh?" Lambo looked up at Tsuna. Teary eyed brown eyes looked back at him. It was the same eyes he had seen earlier that day, ready to accept everything. Ready to accept him as the failure he had been. Even though he had been useless in his mission to kill Reborn? 'Tsuna-nii?'

The look Lambo had in his eyes was the final straw. He didn't want Lambo to go back to such a family. The boisterous Lambo he knew from his world had never shown him such a face before. And he hoped that he never would see it again, in this dimension or in his own. Tsuna’s hold on the child tightened as he looked up at reborn with a lot more conviction than reborn had seen in his eyes before.

The quiet, bullied and shy brunette looked up at Reborn with lighter brown yes filled with determination. Almost, challenging him to deny him this. "Lambo will be staying with us! I promised him." Tsuna told him, even though his voice shook slightly it was a lot stronger than Reborn had ever heard before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. the next one will be up next month...
> 
> comments are life. so tell me how you find this~


	4. A Scary Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Tsuna sighs a lot....
> 
> Tsuna learns some new things about the Sawada Twins that baffles him. On a side note... he might just end up getting killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: New update Yay! I had some trouble editing and that is why this got delayed. Thanks so much for the Kudos and Comment, they are the life sustaining me. hehe. Also realized that I really need a Beta reader. So if anyone is interested please PM me. I really need the help. And so finally on with the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. =)

A wish Granted

Chapter four

In the Sawada household lately every morning began with loud noises that continued randomly throughout the day. This school day was no different. The sounds of gunshots were heard but unlike other days a loud scream followed closely behind.

"HHIIIEEE! I'm up! I'm UP! Don't kill me!" Tsuna screamed as he jumped off the bed.

**'Did you have a nightmare Tsuna?'** The real Tsunayoshi of this world asked from his place in the parallel world travelling one's mind. **'Are you okay?'**

Tsuna blinked a few times before his memory of what happened returned to him.

'I forgot... I'm not home.' Tsuna sighed as he realized he was in no danger of being hit by his tutor. Because, he is not Tsuna’s tutor in this world, but his younger brother’s.

**'What does that mean, Tsuna?'** Tsunayoshi asked in confusion. What would being home have to do with waking up like that?

'Reborn wakes me up with bullets and hammers to my head... So I guess it's just a habit...' Tsuna rubbed his head as he internally cried at the memory. He looked back onto his bed where Lambo was still happily sleeping on and sighed. At least he hadn’t woken the child up.

**'So Reborn-san is the same in your world as he is in ours?'** Tsunayoshi asked softly, wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Reborn wasn't his Tutor.

"He's probably **Reborn** in every single world." Tsuna mumbled before getting off the floor and starting to get ready for school. Tsuna felt his lips curve into a smile as he heard Tsunayoshi laughing softly.

"Let's have a good day, ne?" Tsuna smiled before he left the room to go downstairs with his school bag in hand. He saw his mother cooking at the stove when he entered the kitchen. No one else was downstairs yet. And he hoped he wouldn't have to face Takiru that day. After his little stunt with Lambo he had heard Takiru rant and yell for hours. Including sounds of explosions and gunshots and all kinds of scary training things Reborn brought out.

He wasn't sure why Reborn had helped him get back into his home and his room by keeping Takiru away from both him and Lambo. It was way too easy. Tsuna was sure he would have to do something in return for the Hit-man Tutor or he'll be put through something equally dangerous and traumatizing. He didn't know which of the two was worse than the other. Both Tsunayoshi and he agreed to this.

"Oh, Tsu-kun. Good morning. Are you ready for school already?" Nana looked at her eldest and smiled warmly.

"Good morning mom." Tsuna smiled back at her. His mama and this world's mama was the same. They both had the same happy smile that made Tsuna feel warm inside. "Yes, I… woke earlier than planned." he nodded.

**'I want to help mama.'** Tsunayoshi said which Tsuna didn't understand. **'I want to help mama cook breakfast.'** Tsuna felt lost. There was a reason to why he never helped his mom with the cooking. And that was that whatever he made ended up burnt or char-coaled. So how was he able to help her?

'I can't cook!'

**'But mama has taught me.'**

'HEE! How did you?! I tried back home too but...' He felt Tsunayoshi shudder at the traumatizing memory of some of his created concoctions.

**'Let's give it a shot, ne? I'll be helping too. Please?'** Tsuna sighed. He didn't want Tsunayoshi to feel depressed again. The feelings he had felt when the memories had first come to him were so dark and sad; devastating at times too. And Tsuna liked having Tsunayoshi smiling instead. It was like he had another brother in himself. Someone he wanted to help and protect.

"M-Mom... Can … um, I h-help?" Tsuna asked, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Oh Tsu-kun!" His mother cried in a happy glee. "It's been a while since you cooked. I'm so happy." Tsuna wondered if it was only that she had the bowl in her arms that stopped his mother from glomping him.

"O-okay, but I’m not sure how this will turn out. It… it’s been a while…" Tsuna stuttered out. He felt Tsunayoshi laugh and smile inside. His mama only smiled back at him brighter than before. It was the happiest he had felt Tsunayoshi be. The brightest he has seen this mama smile as well and that little fact made Tsuna smile happily. 'I have no idea how this is going to work though.' He thought softly.

* * *

 

Tsuna sighed softly as he entered his classroom. Tsunayoshi had told him the class and Tsuna was surprised that it was the same class as his own. Unfortunately for him it was also the same class that Takiru was in. Tsuna wanted to skip school that day in fear of him. But then again Takiru had stayed calm during breakfast that day.

***** Flashback *****

The breakfast table was set and ready for everyone to come down. Tsuna stared at it with awe and surprise. He had never been able to make a single dish in his life and yet here he made omelets for everyone to eat. Although, he didn't, personally, know if it was any good and hoped, for everyone's sake, that it was.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama is hungry!" The little Mafiosi came running into the room. The five year old opened up a lot more since the day before. He seemed so much like the Lambo he knew in his own world. Tsuna smiled at the child as he ran circles around him before sitting down at the table. "Lambo-sama wants to eat lots and lots today."

"He's too damn loud." The grumbling voice had Tsuna tensing and Lambo freezing on the spot. Takiru was still in an awful mood and that didn't bode well for anyone.

"Deal with it baka-Takiru." Reborn's voice came from the same direction.

"Good morning Taki-kun, Reborn-kun. Come have breakfast." Nana called to her youngest.

"’Morning." Takiru mumbled as he sat down at the table. He looked at the food on it once before looking at Tsuna from the corners of his eyes. Tsuna froze again for a moment.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Tsuna thought frantically, panic beginning to fill him.

**'It's okay. Takiru just knows I cooked.'** Tsunayoshi said softly.

'Heh? HOW?!' Tsuna watched Takiru as he started to eat breakfast without another word. **'Tsuna take your place next to Takiru.'** Tsunayoshi said, his voice becoming quiet.

'Hiee! Why?' Tsuna looked at the place that was apparently set for him.

**'Takiru-san's order.** ' Tsuna almost whimpered.

Tsuna sighed quietly instead. He knew he should do this. Takiru should be kept calm while around Lambo. So he moved to sit as his body felt uneasy standing, while Takiru kept eating. He rubbed Lambo's fluffy head before sitting down, bringing him out of his fearful state. He whispered to Lambo to eat before starting to enjoy his own breakfast.

However, Tsuna felt sort-of nervousness in his body as he ate. Like Tsunayoshi was really worried about something. But Tsuna didn't know what. Wasn't Tsunayoshi the one who said to sit next to Takiru? Or was that not it? Tsuna didn't know how to make this gnawing feeling go away and he felt worried for Tsunayoshi.

"It's tolerable." The words that left Takiru were monotonous and uncaring. However, the effect it had on his body was undeniable. Every single tense muscle in his body relaxed and he settled into a smile. Tsuna felt Tsunayoshi smile and warmth filled him. Was this a way you react to the one who bullied you? Is this a way to feel, when not too long ago he was ready to beat you?

**'He likes it.'** Tsuna heard the soft sigh.

'Likes it?'

**'He likes my cooking.'** Came the soft reply and Tsuna decided to just seep in the warmth of the moment for now. He hadn't felt Tsunayoshi get this happy. He will think on this later.

**********

Tsuna took his seat quietly. No one greeted him or bothered to even look at him; not even Kyoko-chan. He looked at the light brown haired girl. She was smiling and laughing at something Kurokawa had said. Tsuna sighed. ‘At least back at home Kyoko-chan spoke to me.’ Tsuna internally sighed.

**'HIIEE! Sasagawa-san spoke to you?'** Tsunayoshi screamed in his head. **'But how did that happen?! Sasagawa-san is the most popular girl in school!'**

'Reborn happened.' Tsuna thought back. It sounded like an ordeal he didn't want to talk about but, Tsunayoshi wouldn't believe it. What could have happened to have made Sasagawa Kyoko be friends with the most Dame person in school?

Before Tsunayoshi could ask anymore the class door opened again and Takiru came in, Yamamoto and Gokudera right behind him.

If Tsuna's entry to class didn't make any significance to the students busy with them, Takiru's entrance had them all silenced and looking at him. Tsuna saw some of the girls step back in fear but most of them went weak at the sight of the three good-looking teenagers together. The boys of the class seemed more in awe to be jealous of the reaction the three gained from the girls. Tsuna couldn't help but feel somewhat envious. Takiru came in with his family after all, but then again they weren't. Not in this world.

"Takiru-sama." Tsuna heard a girl sigh to his right while another called for Yamamoto and some called for Gokudera and he sweat dropped.

'They have no idea how scary he is.' Tsuna thought. But then, seeing the reactions around him Tsuna couldn't help but smile. Takiru was popular in school. How nice. Tsuna could feel the pride Tsunayoshi felt for his brother pride. ‘Wait. Pride?! Why would you take pride in his popularity? He bullies you all the time! He scares you to death more than half the time. Why are you HAPPY?!’ Tsuna asked his other self in bewilderment.

He felt someone stop at his table, but was slow to react as he was so confused by this dimension’s Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna. Get up and greet me." Tsuna flinched before he instinctively followed the monotonous order. The obedience was too ingrained in to his body to go against them. He wasn't strong enough to go fight against even himself. Tsuna cringed. ‘If Reborn saw me like this…’ He shuddered.

"Good morning, Takiru-san." Tsuna greeted, slightly bowing to him. "Good morning, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna said not looking them in the eye. He couldn't do it. Seeing his friends being anything but whom they were in his world was very hard on him.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a wide smile. Tsuna looked up for a second before lowering his eyes again. Was it just him or did that smile not reach his eyes? Tsuna wondered.

"OI! Baseball idiot! How dare you greet back before Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled, completely forgetting about Tsuna. Tsuna felt another stab at not being replied to by Gokudera but hid it from outside view. From his memories he knew it never did end well to let Takiru see how he feels.

Satisfied with the reaction Takiru sat down at the table behind Tsuna, not bothering to reply. Tsuna heard murmurings from the other classmates. They wondered how much of an idiot and a loser one had to be called dame, even by their own brother. Even after so long everyone else wondered and laughed at Tsuna for this.

Tsuna took a deep breath before taking his seat. That was when he realized something that he had simply overlooked.

'TAKIRU SITS BEHIND ME?!' His eyes were wide with fear.

**'Takiru has always sat behind us, since kindergarten.'**

'NO WAY!' Tsuna felt terrible. He couldn't seem to get away from his younger scary twin, not from home and not even at school. 'No wonder he was so calm at home!' Tsuna yelled in his head. 'He's going to kill me at school!' The thought made Tsuna shiver. When Tsuna had glanced back at him, the blank look on Takiru's face didn’t help matters either. 'I'm gonna DIE!' Tsuna cried mentally as class finally started.

* * *

 

Tsuna sighed softly as he walked up the stairs to the school roof. It was already lunch time and Tsuna had been able to avoid being caught for the time being. Well, as much as a person could, when the one they are hiding from was sitting right behind them. Tsuna sighed again. It was traumatizing to have to sit in front of Takiru for so long. Tsuna had felt the burn of his glare all through class. But then, luckily, Tsuna had enough dealings with trauma, thanks to his Home Tutor Hit man Reborn.

Tsuna felt dubious. He hadn't seen Reborn since breakfast and as much as he knew... or, well experienced Reborn, him disappearing for a few hours can equal to a lot of trouble.

"A secret hideout?" a voice that undoubtedly sounded like Yamamoto's made Tsuna panic and try to hide by running upstairs. "Heh. Sounds cool."

'Huh? What did he say?' Tsuna thought curiously, pausing mid step.

"Shut up Baseball idiot! This isn't a kid's game!" Tsuna sweat dropped when Gokudera yelled. "However there should be a secret hideout of the family's."

'Gokudera...' Tsuna moaned in his head. This didn't sound good at all. It sounded more like something Reborn planned. 'I hope they survive.' As curiosity got the better of him, Tsuna peeked around the corner to take a look.

"You want us to do something, Reborn." Takiru said coldly, while walking in front of the others. "Why don't you just be upfront about it?"

"The Mafia isn't upfront about too many things Baka-Takiru. Get used to it." Reborn replied and it seemed only Takiru and Tsuna heard him. For the other two were, in a way, arguing.

"Hiee! I knew it this was Reborn's idea!" Tsuna said worriedly after they passed the stairs.

**'So, what are we going to do?'** He heard the worry in Tsunayoshi's voice too.

'Maybe they can handle it..?' Tsuna faltered for a moment.

**'Are you sure?'**

‘No. You’ve never been included in Reborn’s training for Takiru. You’ve never seen how he takes them. So, I’m not sure.'

**'Then, we have to follow! They might get into trouble.** '

'You know Takiru is always going to be in trouble now, right? This is Reborn we are talking about.’ Tsuna deadpanned, still not understanding this Tsunayoshi. ‘But, yeah... Let's go.' The worry for his friends and the feeling of their hyper-intuition sending bad feelings down their spine sent Tsuna and mental Tsunayoshi following after the scary younger teen and his famiglia.

Tsuna was creeping around corners. Making sure his twin didn’t notice him. It was harder than he thought though. He was sure Takiru saw him at one point, though he didn’t show it. But that didn’t matter. Tsuna was scared and the foreboding feeling increased tenfold when they stopped at a particular room. After a moment of discussion between them, they went inside. That’s when Tsuna remembered something. A memory of his own, of the first time he met HIM face to face. His friends were in really big trouble. Because the room they went to claim as their secret hideout was already occupied by the Disciplinary Committee and its leader, Hibari Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in Beta reading my story and sometimes being a sound board hit me up. See you guys next month.


	5. With your Dying Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hibari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYYSSS!! I'm so late. sorryyy! 
> 
> But I finally have this out. Also I'm working on the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments and Kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy~

"Wow. This is a nice place." Yamamoto said looking around the room that looked more like an office than a hideout.

"It's not used much but the furniture is in good condition." Reborn acted along as he moved to sit in the armchair, enjoying the scene that was about to unfold.

"This is an awesome place for an HQ. Ne, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, too lost in examining the room to see the wary look on Takiru's face.

"It's decided then." Reborn smiled taking out a coffee canister out of nowhere along with cups. He poured the coffee into cups, helping himself to one.

"What are you planning?" Takiru asked monotonously, loud enough so only the baby hit man next to him could hear. He took one of the other cups of coffee and took a sip.

"Me? Why, just making your Family better." Reborn demurred.

"'S that so." He mumbled taking another look around the room. The place looked like it was in use. He spied a small stack of papers on one side of the office table. There were folders stored on the shelf to the side. This was no free room, he knew. They had been led into a trap. And the two idiots in the room had no clue about it. He glared at Reborn over the rim of his cup before looking at the room's door. Someone was there, outside the door, someone, who should not be.

'He has that look again. Just like when Tsuna was late.' Reborn smiled as he watched Takiru.

The door opened and four teens dressed in black entered. "Who are you guys?" One of them asked. "Who asked you to come here?"

Takiru looked at the new people in the room and glanced down at Reborn. He hated it when Reborn schemed. It always led to inconveniences.

"Heh. You can't talk like that to Jyuudaime." Gokudera grunted, going towards them. "What do you want anyway?"

"Don't act so cocky. This room belongs to the Disciplinary Committee." The one at the front growled. He looked at Takiru who took another sip of his coffee. "You guys better leave now or else!" He threatened.

"Damn bastard. How dare you talk like that to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera Yelled.

"Trying to defy a Discipline Committee member..." The second one in front said as he moved to punch Gokudera.

"You're an eyesore." Gokudera grumbled before dodging the punch and kicked him in the stomach. The other three got into the fight too. The one on the right kicked at Gokudera as the second tried to punch him. Gokudera jumped back avoiding the kick and grabbed the other one's incoming arm. Out of his peripheral vision, Gokudera could see someone coming from behind him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it. But it never hit. Gokudera glanced behind him.

"Maa. Don't gang up altogether." Yamamoto said grinning while holding the third one's arm in his right hand. He gave the teen a hard punch for it.

Takiru continued to watch the commotion, uninterested. He hadn't asked them to start the fight after all. He glanced down again at his tutor who was not at all worried as he continued to drink his coffee. Takiru rolled his eyes heavenward and looked back at the fight that had just finished. The Discipline Committee members were all beaten on the ground while a proud Gokudera and a smiling Yamamoto came to stand around the low coffee table in between both sofas.

"You didn't have to jump in, bastard." Gokudera growled at the friendly baseball player.

"Maa maa, you looked like you could use the help." He replied making the bomber angrier.

"Want some coffee?" Reborn asked handing both cups of coffee.

This startled both teens to stop their one-sided argument and focus on reborn. They had no idea where Reborn got the coffee from. Gokudera wouldn't dare question it and Yamamoto didn't want to either.

"Thanks." Yamamoto took both of the offered cups, handing one to Gokudera.

Meanwhile Takiru observed the unconscious teens on the floor. 'The Disciplinary Committee, huh? Isn't it run by  _that_ guy?' He wondered as he calmly drank more of his coffee.

"It seems the guard dogs were of no use at all." A cold voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned around to look at the new comer.

"That's... Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto mumbled.

"Ah. Think of the devil." Takiru murmured, finally connected the dots. Reborn wanted Hibari to be in his family. "How annoying. Damn baby." He hissed softly. He didn't need any more people in his life. He had enough people to-

"Huh? Another one of them?" Gokudera ignored Yamamoto's call to stop and continued. "We don't care who you are. This room is for Jyuudaime's family. Leave." Gokudera came towards the dark haired teen.

"That idiot." Takiru huffed in the background.

"Family. What kind of crowding is that?" The dark haired teen asked without much care.

"Whatever. Just leav-" Gokudera's advance was stopped by his cup breaking at the handle. Instantly Gokudera jumped back becoming defensive, readying his bombs for the attack. Behind him Yamamoto tensed as well.

"What the hell is he?" He asked no one in particular.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around. If you come into my sight, I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened.

"Bastard." Gokudera hissed and started to attack Hibari when a tonfa came and hit his face. Seeing black for a second, Gokudera tried to recover and throw his dynamites at the strong teen. The moment he was about to throw them, there was one more strike and they went flying out of his hands. Before Gokudera could take out another, something hit his head and black covered his vision completely. All his strength left him and his body became heavy. Before he hit the floor he was unconscious.

"One." Hibari counted looking at the bomber on the floor.

'Didn't even last a minute. Too weak.' Takiru thought.

"You..." Yamamoto was stunned as Gokudera got beaten. He needed to try at least. He glanced at a bored Takiru before moving to fight the Disciplinary committee head. He threw a punch that was avoided way too easily and instantly a barrage of attacks with his tonfa followed Yamamoto. Dodging all of them was hard but he couldn't get hit. He punched again with his left and the barrage came again at him as soon as Hibari dodged his punch.

Yamamoto moved quickly dodging all the attacks once again. However he didn't think Hibari would speak. "You move well. But you're protecting your right hand." Yamamoto felt a cold chill run down him. He felt as if he had just been assessed. "I see, the baseball club." Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise. Just by that he knew which club he was in? It stunned him. But the very next moment Hibari kicked him hard in the stomach and he fell head hitting the sofa that was behind him.

"Two." Hibari counted before looking at Takiru who still sat drinking his coffee. Hibari was ready to fight again. He hated when herbivores crowded. However Takiru put his coffee down on the table and nonchalantly lifted both hands in surrender.

Takiru had no interest in the fight that took place. It only showed him that the two who always hung out with him were weak. 'And Reborn calls this a Family? Che. Too weak. Unacceptable.'

Hibari accepted this and walked up to the unconscious bomber and baseball star, grabbing them by the backs of their collar he dragged them to the window. Takiru watched without a simple care. He didn't have to do anything if they couldn't protect themselves. He may have been taken into this farce of a famiglia by Reborn. But that didn't make them his family.

"Please stop!" Someone called just as Hibari had pushed them halfway through the window, making them lay on they stomachs on the window sill. "Please don't throw them out, Hibari-san" Hibari and Takiru turned to look at a somewhat trembling Tsuna.

"Hm? Herbivore." Hibari stated glaring at the small brunette.

Tsuna gulped hard as he tried to move his body away or towards Hibari but he was frozen. 'Why can't I move?'

**'WHY ARE WE STOPPING HIM?!'**  Tsuna heard Tsunayoshi yell.  **'I don't want to die.'**

'But he'll hurt Yamamoto and Gokudera!' Tsuna reasoned trying to gain control of the body.

**'They are good people but... I'm scared. Tsuna I don't want to be beaten again! Not only will Hibari-san beat me. Later Takiru-san will too, for interfering in things not related to me. He will get really angry. Please let's just leave.'**

'If you die right here right now would you regret it?' Tsuna asked, his voice becoming strong and steady.

**'Huh?'**  He felt the confusion from Tsunayoshi.

'If you were to die at this very moment, wouldn't you rather have protected your friends than letting them die and having to live with the regret?'

**'I don't wa- want them to.'**  Tsuna stuttered weakly,

'Then do it with your dying will.' Tsuna smiled mentally at Tsunayoshi as he showed him the memory that was dearest to him. His family and friends, safe and sound, happy and smiling, laughing and yelling. Even while fighting each other. One thing surrounded the memories. A feeling of home.

**'Yes. I want to protect them. Just like you did. Tsuna.'**  Tsunayoshi's voice was calm and open. Just like the sky he was meant to be.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't get in the way." Takiru growled at his older twin who still stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Takiru-san. But I can't let him throw them out. They'll get hurt." Tsuna's voice surprised him. His voice still belonged to the wimpy child that was his brother but now there was this strength in it. Like he didn't have any other choice and he had accepted it. "Hibari-san. Please let Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san go. Inside the room." Tsuna added.

"And you are going to fight me?" Hibari watched on. The weak little herbivore wouldn't be able to stand against him long. He was too weak.

"If I have to."

"Tsuna!" Takiru yelled, body tense.

Hibari left the two unconscious teens where they lay and attacked the brunette to end this. He saw the trembling teen crouch down into a more defensive position and smirked. 'What an interesting little rabbit.' He thought as he threw out his tonfa.

Tsuna moved back, jerkily but swiftly enough to dodge the attack. 'You need to let me have more control. Hibari-san is strong.'

**'Okay.'**  Tsunayoshi whimpered as he saw what Tsuna did.

Tsuna dodged the next attack as well more gracefully than before. He was going to try punching Hibari, when he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera were slipping off of the window sill and falling to the ground below outside. Tsuna dodged instead, ducking under Hibari's arms and ran towards the two unconscious teens. Almost tripping in his rush but reaching them in time to catch their backs. However, that left his back wide open to Hibari. The tonfa came ready to blackout the spiky brown haired herbivore when it was blocked away from him.

In front of Tsuna stood a very pissed off Takiru. "You are too loud!" He growled quietly before attacking Hibari with his fists. Attacking every chance he got.

Hibari threw out the tonfa that was held strong in his hand as Takiru grabbed it in his fist. Not letting go as he punched the Disciplinary committee head. Hibari grinned and took out his second tonfa attacking the stronger brunette who was in good range for his attack.

Both fighters stopped and moved away from each other as something was thrown past between them and their attention went to it. "Oh, it's a coffee bean." Hibari said looking at it.

"Coffee?... Reborn." Takiru said turning to look at the hitman baby.

"That's enough." Reborn said with a smile.

"If you can stop it. I'm very irritated right now." Hibari said, looking at the formally dressed baby. He ran at him with his one tonfa ready. However, Reborn stopped it using his own weapon.

"Wao. You're great." Hibari's mood lifted at the prospect of a good opponent. "I want to fight you."

"We'll leave that for later then." Reborn said with that unreadable smile on his face and took out lit dynamite. Surprise was seen for a moment before it exploded. The explosion covered the whole room in smoke and when it cleared the herbivores were all gone including the baby. Hibari wanted to fight them again. The baby and the strong brunette and also the little brave rabbit. Hibari smirked at the thought.


	6. Who Is Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets call this a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo minna!! I can't seem to be able to keep a regular update sadly. But I will try to still keep writing my stories. That's all I can promise as well. hehe.
> 
> This chapter is basically an after of the previous chapter. 
> 
> Tsuna is getting confused though~

**Chapter six**

**Who Is Family**

One moment he was slipping over the window sill, barely holding onto Yamamoto and Gokudera, the next there was an explosion. Tsuna felt his feet leave the ground and in fear tightened his grip on Yamamoto’s and Gokudera’s shirts. He was surprised they hadn’t ripped by now. But a lucky moment came rarely for him so he didn’t question that. He held on as he was lifted and soon was floating in the sky safely over the pool. He didn’t dare look away from his grip either. He vaguely remembered this happening to him a long time ago. But that felt like a lifetime ago.

Not soon enough, for Tsuna, they were safely on the ground and he sighed happily that they didn’t fall into the pool this time. After taking a moment to orient himself to being on the ground, Tsuna moved to check up on the two teens that were still unconscious.

“Thank god. They’re safe.” Tsuna sighed again in relief. He was glad that no one gotten too badly hurt. He was glad that he hadn’t really had to fight Hibari-san. He was grateful enough for them surviving this.

_‘So things can go different.’_ Tsuna thought.

**‘Huh? What do you mean?’** Tsunayoshi asked.

_‘Things were a bit more ... chaotic the last time.’_

**‘More than this?!’** Tsunayoshi screeched.

Tsuna winced as he felt Tsunayoshi’s voice throughout his mind. It was like hearing a loud noise, but it was only inside his head. He didn’t know how things worked, with him having Tsunayoshi in his head and all but, it really was going to end up with him getting a headache. Tsuna sighed.

He was glad he didn’t have to go Dying will mode and destroying school property or lose his cloths. He forgot to bring any extras like before.

“Tsunayoshi Sawada!” the dark voice made Tsuna shudder and freeze, his body huddling up shakily and trying to become as small as possible. Memories of when this tone had been used before resurfaced for a short moment.

**_‘No, no no no NO NO NO!’_** Tsuna and Tsunayoshi whimpered. **_‘He’s angry. He’s really angry at me.’_** They cried internally. **_‘He’ll kill me!’_**

“Face me, Big brother.” Takiru said ordered. But Tsunayoshi was too scared and Tsuna couldn’t control his body anymore. “You’re really pushing it Dame-Tsuna!” He growled, taking hold of Tsuna’s arm he forced the brunette to turn and face him. “You kept the noisy brat. Fine! I’ll deal with that. You talked back to me. Fine, I let that go too. But disobeying a direct order… you really are pushing it, Big brother.” He growled again shaking the scared brunette.

“I’m sorry Takiru-san. I’m very sorry. He was going to hurt your friends.” Tsuna tried to explain.

“So you want to play HERO, Tsuna?!” Takiru yelled out, pushing Tsuna to the round. “You would disobey me for them?!” He growled out.

“They could have broken their necks or arms from that fall." Tsuna continued to beg, watching his younger brother for any sign of forgiveness. Takiru stopped, his face shadowed and expression hidden. “Hibari-san wouldn’t have forgiven our intrusion easily either, Takiru-san.” Tsuna trembled as he tried to reason with his younger twin.

"You made me fight, Tsu." Takiru whispered softly looking away from him. Tsuna only barely heard it. He didn't know how to react to that, nor did Tsunayoshi. This seemed to have never happened before.

**_'He is calling me 'Tsu'._** Tsunayoshi whispered in his mind. **_'He hasn't called me that since we were children...'_** Tsunayoshi's voice faded away in a soft whisper as Tsuna felt himself shiver. Shame filled him as he realized that it was true. He had chosen his friends, who hadn't accepted him in this dimension, over his own flesh and blood. However the next moment he felt ever more conflicted. They weren't just friends to him either. Yamamoto and Gokudera were family; the same as Takiru. Whether they accepted him or not in this world didn’t matter.

Tsuna felt him fight against himself as these emotions conflicted inside. Tsunayoshi was crying too. Making no sounds but he felt it like a stormy sea inside. Tsuna wanted to make it all stop. His heart felt so heavy. He didn't know which way to turn, who to ask. He wanted Reborn to tell him what to do. But then again Reborn wasn't here to help him, he was here to help Takiru become the next leader of Vonogola. Somehow that made things somewhat more painful. The sharp sting filled his chest and all Tsuna could do was sob softly.

"Don't you cry Dame-Tsuna." Takiru growled before turning away from his brother. He looked at the other two teens just waking up and coming to a decision. Lunch had long been over and now all the students and teachers were safely inside their classes away from all the drama.

Tsuna gulped, swallowing down his tears as well. Takiru wouldn't be happy with him disobeying him anymore that day. He had to do everything he needed to, to keep Takiru from doing anything drastic.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles looking away from Takiru.

"Whatever." Takiru growled looking at the now fully awake teens. They came to the quick conclusion to stay quiet and not ask anything at the time. Seeing Takiru so angry, they knew that they were in trouble. "For now, I'm taking them to the infirmary." He glared at Tsuna as he said this. "You go to class and stay there. Don't you leave it without me, understand?" He grounded out before turning to face Reborn. “Reborn. Keep him out of trouble.” Yamamoto and Gokudera silently followed him to the school infirmary.

"Thank you." Tsuna whispered softly, knowing Takiru was too far away for him to hear those words and he felt a pang of guilt rise again. Feeling worry and pain for a brother who keeps on bullying him, not for a moment Tsuna thought it wasn't right. Not for a moment the torture put through came to his mind. The only thing he heard was what Takiru had said. " ** _You made me fight, Tsu."_** Tsuna shuddered. "I'm sorry." The words disappeared before they were taken far.

The bell rang informing every one of the end of school for the day. Tsuna sighed. Neither Takiru nor the others had shown up after they had gone off to the infirmary. Tsuna worried if his friends were that badly hurt. But the last time they had managed to go home on their own and Tsuna wondered.

_‘I should have interfered sooner, before the entire thing had happened. That way Hibari-san wouldn’t have gotten involved. Takiru-san wouldn’t have had to fight and wouldn’t have gotten so angry… Oh No! Would he punish Gokudera and Yamamoto for not being able to defeat Hibari-san?! But Hibari-san is in a level of his own. Nobody can **just** take him on!’ Tsuna cried internally._

**‘He’s angry with us too. We’ll get punished when he comes back.’** Tsunayoshi whimpered.

_‘By this point I think that’s inevitable.’ Tsuna sighed again._

 "Well done, Tsuna." The nasally voice of a very familiar infant reached Tsuna's ears startling him out of his thoughts. Tsuna looked up at the baby hit-man who stood on his table, watching him with unreadable dark eyes.

"Reborn-san." Tsuna whispered surprised that he was being praised by the baby Hitman.

"You protected your Family." Reborn informed him since the questioning look didn't leave Tsuna's face.

"I interfered and now Takiru-san is angry with me. Anyways, it isn’t my family." Tsuna let Tsunayoshi speak with the hit-man instead of him.

"You protected those who are meant to protect Takiru, hence protecting your brother as well. And as far as I know he is still your family is he not?" Reborn replied.

"But-" A hit on his spiky haired head stopped him mid-sentence making him hold his wounded head instead. "Itte…" He looked up at Reborn who was looking away from him, to the class room door. He looked thoughtful and somber. Tsuna was surprised. He had never seen Reborn this worried before.

"Family is meant protect each other. Not please just one person, even if it’s the boss. A family like that, will not last long." Reborn's words were dark and at that moment Tsuna felt cold, a shadowed memory falling in front of his eyes.

The muffled sounds of gun fire and explosions was heard and the next instant it was muted. Pain filled his chest and head and for a moment, a short moment, Tsuna couldn't breathe.

"Dame-Tsuna." Takiru calling his name dragged Tsuna back to the real world in an instant. Dragging in a deep breath he looked up at the taller teen looking at him from the doorway. "It's time to go home." He didn't look angry anymore though and that made Tsuna smile a little. But the feeling of him having betrayed Takiru didn't disappear completely.

"Hm." Tsuna nodded in affirmation before getting up. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head and stayed there as he headed to Takiru. "Let's go home Takiru-san."

When Tsuna, Takiru and Reborn made it to the school gate they were welcomed with the sight of both Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting for them.

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera called quietly.

"Maa, Takiru. Thanks for taking us to the infirmary." Behind Yamamoto, Gokudera looked at the ground, ashamed that he got beaten.

_‘Huh? Takiru-san wasn’t with them?’_ Tsuna asked himself.

"We don't know what happened after we were blacked out, but you saved us. Thanks." Yamamoto smiled at Takiru somewhat uneasily.

"I didn't save you." Takiru growled at them, making them and Tsuna tense instantly. "You bring Dame-Tsuna into any fights again... and I'll kill you myself." He threatened them before looking at Reborn who sat on Tsuna's fluffy head. "I don't care if Tsuna was protecting me or family. Dame-Tsuna listens only to me. Deal with it, Reborn." Reborn pulled his fedora down shadowing his eyes from the rest. "Tsuna, you'll be punished when we get home." Takiru directed at Tsuna who stared at him wide eyed.

"Go home." Takiru glared at Yamamoto and Gokudera before starting to head home.

"I'm sorry." Both teens looked at Tsuna who watched Takiru walk ahead. "I didn't mean to make everything worse." Tsuna looked down and away from them. It seemed that he had made things worse between his brother and his friends.

"Tsuna-" Yamamoto was suddenly interrupted by a fuming Gokudera.

"Why can't you just leave it like you had before? Don't interfere with things that have nothing to do with you, Damn Copy! What kind of Guardians are we to Jyuudaime if we can't protect ourselves? Next time leave us be! And just be the damned useless person you are and stay out of it! Jyuudaime is angry again just because of YOU!" Gokudera yelled at a shocked Tsuna and ran in the opposite direction of Takiru.

Tsuna watched him go. Pain filling his chest and heart breaking at what Gokudera had said. He knew he shouldn't have interfered with this, but there was no way he couldn't. He couldn't stand and watch his friends even if that was in another dimension get hurt. They were still that person. Tsuna shut his eyes tightly closed and he heard Tsunayoshi whimpering inside. The pain increased as the remembrance of Takiru's disappointment in him.

"Tsu- Tsuna!" Yamamoto called worriedly. The little brunette looked to be in so much pain. "Maa, don't mind him 'kay? He's just a bit depressed, ne Tsuna." he said quickly trying to make the little brunette open his eyes and show that he was fine. "Thank you for saving us, Tsuna."

The words from Yamamoto had Tsuna looking up at the baseball player. "I'm sorry." He mumbled not really feeling any better. He saw Yamamoto becoming more worried, but he hurt too much at the moment to smile.

Tsuna looked up at the Disciplinary committee room window. His hyper intuition was telling him someone was there, and sure enough Hibari watched the little group at the gate. A shiver passed through him. _'Hibari-san is the same too. He's like himself from my world.'_ Tsuna looked away and walked away from Yamamoto. _'Maybe I should let Takiru take care of his family. I'm only making things worse for them. I didn't want to be a Mafia boss anyway...'_

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto called softly, but Tsuna ignored him and continued on. He was needed beside Takiru. He needed to stand right next to him. Unless and until he was no longer needed, that was where he will stay.

The next day began early for Tsuna. He stayed still a moment. His mind trying to remember the dream he had. It felt like he needed to remember, to know. However the dream remained elusive and strayed farther away he tried to catch it in his mind's grasp. He only remembered gunshots and explosions. And a deep phantom pain in his body. The feeling disappeared soon enough, the sounds tapered off and the only things he could hear were his breathing and birds singing outside.

 Sighing Tsuna sat up in bed and instantly felt more awake than he would normally in his own body. He wondered why.

**_'I'm used to getting up at odd times to do what Takiru asks of me.'_ **

_'I guess your body being used to it is why I am too.'_ Tsuna smiled at the thought.

**_'Tsuna, shall we make breakfast?'_** Tsunayoshi asked quietly.

_'Hmm. Takiru likes our cooking, no?'_ Tsuna said as he changed and got ready for the day.

**_'Yes. He does. Lucky, ne?'_ **

_'Yes.'_

Tsuna quietly made it downstairs being careful not to trip on his way down the stairs or be loud to wake anyone else. A relieved sigh escaped him when he made it to the bottom of the stairs safely. Tsuna went straight to the kitchen to begin his preparations to make breakfast.

"Let's make something everyone will like?" Tsuna spoke softly to himself and Tsunayoshi. He felt the serene calmness in Tsunayoshi. It seems doing these simple movements to make something everyone will love was something Tsunayoshi really enjoyed.

The sounds of gunshots were heard from upstairs as Tsuna readied the plates. He shuddered remembering Reborn's wake up calls.

"Maa, Taki-kun and Reborn-kun are having fun playing together." Behind him Nana said happily.

_'She thinks they're playing?!'_ Tsuna sweat dropped. _'I guess that's what Mama thought back home too.'_ Tsuna sighed. Nana had come earlier into the kitchen to prepare breakfast only to see Tsuna already in the middle of it. So she had decided to be his helper instead.

**_'Mama shouldn't be brought into all of the troubles Takiru and we are getting into.'_** Tsunayoshi said sadly.

_'Ah! You're right. So it's good Mama thinks we're playing ne?'_ Tsuna smiled before turning back to Nana. "Mama, I'm going to get ready." Tsuna went up to his room to quickly change.

"Baka Takiru." Not too long after Reborn's voice was heard as Takiru and Reborn entered the kitchen.

"Oh. Good morning, Taki-kun, Reborn-kun." Nana called happily to her, as she sees them, children.

"Good morning, Mama." Reborn replied.

"Morning." Takiru sat at the table without saying anymore and started eating without waiting for anyone. He paused for a moment looking at his plate, inciting Reborn’s curiosity. But before he could question the brunette he continued to eat as if he never stopped.

Reborn watched the silent brunette for a moment more before continuing with his own breakfast. He had not been able to decipher what actually goes in his student’s head as of yet. What he had noticed though was that at times he contradicted himself terribly. And mostly these times were when his older brother was involved in any way.

"Lambo-san wants to eat!" There was a scream from upstairs and Takiru twitched.

"Too loud." He grumbled before tucking himself into the food again.

"Yes, yes. Let's eat." Tsuna was heard calming the loud child down. As he entered he froze for a moment seeing Takiru already eating. In his arms Lambo tensed afraid of the angry teen. "Good morning, Takiru-san." Tsuna said watching his stronger twin. However he didn't receive any acknowledgements from him. Tsuna sagged a bit, a bit of the depression returning.

**_'Takiru...'_** Tsuna heard Tsunayoshi whimper and shook his head. He needed to stay strong that day. Takiru hadn't given him any sort of punishments the other night. However he had completely ignored the smaller brunette since reaching home. Not even looking at him.

"Good morning, Reborn-san." Tsuna said turning to look at the Arcobaleno happily digging into the breakfast he made.

"Good morning, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called back.

"Lambo-san scared..." Tsuna looked down at the shivering child in his arms.

_'He's still afraid of Takiru.'_ Tsuna thought.

**_'We were both scared back then, Tsuna. It was your will to protect him that made me able to stand in front of Takiru without apologizing instantly and leaving him. I am still afraid of facing Takiru and Lambo is still only a child, so it's understandable ne?'_** Tsunayoshi pointed out.

_'Ah, that's true.'_ Tsuna thought.

Cautiously he sat down next to Takiru putting Lambo down on his other side, away from the silent brunette. "Lambo, eat your breakfast okay?" Tsuna patted his head before completely settling in his seat. "Good morning Takiru-san." Tsuna said softly without looking at his younger brother. Takiru didn't answer and continued to eat the food. Tsuna knew it would be like this that day. Tsunayoshi had told him and the memories of the very few times this had happened had helped as well. Although that had made Tsunayoshi almost cry the night before.

"Taki-kun, Tsu-kun made your breakfast today." Nana spoke softly watching her two children somewhat distressed.

Takiru stopped eating at this. He stared at the food. Tsuna went stiff at this, not knowing how Takiru would react to that information. His heart thudded loudly in his heart and felt Tsunayoshi's anxiousness mix with his own.

Suddenly Takiru started eating again. Not saying a word, like he hadn't heard what mama had said. But then he wouldn't have paused. Tsuna felt the cheer run through him. Takiru had begun accepting his apology. Tsuna started his own breakfast after smiling at Takiru and his mother. He will try and make things better. Takiru would be dealing with a lot in the upcoming days, Tsuna knew. All he could do at the moment was to help him any way he can.

There was a nagging feeling in Tsuna’s head. Like, he was forgetting something very important. But he didn’t know what that was. Tsuna shook his head after a moment. This was not the time. Right now, he needed to be there to help Takiru.

Tsuna followed Takiru as they both headed to school. Breakfast had gone quietly after that. Although Lambo only began eating after Takiru had gotten up to leave for school, Tsuna was just glad that Takiru hadn't made it worse with Lambo since Tsuna had him stay.

"Yo, Takiru-kun, Tsuna." Tsuna looked at the person who called to see Yamamoto Takeshi coming towards them. He had his baseball bat on his shoulder with his book bag and the usual happy wide grin on his face.

Tsuna watched Yamamoto for a bit before looking away. _'His smile doesn't reach his eyes.'_ Tsuna thought before softly answering him. "Good morning, Yamamoto-kun." Takiru just nodded at him once before continuing to head to their destination.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said from where he was walking on the fence.

"Yo, kid. You're coming with us too?" Yamamoto asked smiling at reborn.

"My job is to always stay with Takiru." Reborn said with a smirk on his face that made Tsuna shiver and Takiru snort. They both knew Reborn was getting ideas in his head, ideas that would get them into a lot of trouble.

"You're welcome to leave if you want." Takiru said unemotionally.

"And get you into trouble you can't get out of? Baka-Takiru, I will make you the tenth boss of Vongola." Reborn replied. Behind them Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Haha. So the kid's working hard to make Takiru-kun a great boss. That's great isn't it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said happily.

Tsuna laughed weekly, nodding his head at Yamamoto. It was impossible. Yamamoto still took this as a game, didn't he? Tsuna sighed mentally. He hoped things will go well for everyone.

"AAH! It's you!" The recognizable voice came all of a sudden from in front of them. Tsuna froze for a second.

_'Haru!'_

**_'Miura-san!'_** They both thought at the same time.

_'You know Haru?'_ Tsuna asked Tsunayoshi.

**_'We've met but, she was angrier with Takiru than me.'_** Tsunayoshi said.

_'Huh? How come?'_ Tsuna asked.

"You are still so cruel to Reborn-chan." Haru yelled at Takiru, who just ignored her. "Reborn-chan why don't you stop staying with this mean jerk and come stay with me?" Haru asked Reborn with tears in her eyes. "I'll take good care of Reborn-chan."

"I can't leave Takiru since I have a mission to make him a great mafia boss." Reborn said in his uncannily cute way.

"Reborn-chan is so loyal to you! Why aren't you good to him too! Bastard!" Haru yelled.

**_'That's why…'_** Tsunayoshi supplied as Tsuna sweat dropped again. It was how he had met Haru too.

"Maa maa. Calm down. We're just playing a game." Yamamoto said trying to cool Haru down.

"And this is the kind of games you teach children?!" Haru yelled louder at Yamamoto and for a second Tsuna felt pity for him, that was of course before Haru turned on him next. "You do too, don't you?! You're always playing with them too!" Tsuna looked at her stunned.

_'She's the same.'_ He thought somewhat wistfully as Haru turned to scowl at Takiru before leaving.

**_'So she met you like this?'_** Tsunayoshi asked warily.

_'Yeah.'_ Tsuna said feeling exhausted already.

**_'That doesn't seem like a nice way to meet at all.'_** Tsunayoshi grumbled.

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from smiling at that. It didn't matter too much to him how he and Haru had met. What did matter was that Haru had become part of his family. Happy and smiling with Kyoko-chan and making special meals for them while taking care of Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta. Bringing the shy Chrome into their little group as they went shopping, mostly including a smiling Bianchi. Maybe in this world Haru could stay safe and away from the dangerous world of Mafia.

Takiru ignored the loud and irritating girl that seemed to have taken to following them because of Reborn. He swore that Reborn did this on purpose, bringing more trouble into his life. He continued to walk as the girl disappeared from sight.

"Maa that was surprising." Yamamoto said from behind him hands held behind his head. Tsuna smiled warily at Yamamoto before following Takiru again. Reborn didn't say anything and jumped on Takiru's head.

Takiru glanced at Tsuna once again before focusing on the road. Things were becoming more hectic and Dame-Tsuna was getting more involved in them than before. This annoyed Takiru more than anything. Leaving the incompetent older brother behind on his own had led him to be at the scene where Hibari Kyoya had been fighting his subordinates. Even if Tsuna wanted to apologize to him, it's been so long since he had had a real reason to. _'Dame-Tsuna. Let's see how far you are willing to go.'_ Takiru thought.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed a new food stand on another road as they crossed it. There was a little child sitting on one of the customer chairs and the stall keeper looked very odd. Rolling his eyes for thinking everything was a trap by Reborn, Takiru ignored it as they continued. It can't be that reborn would fling more than one problem on him as of yet. He hadn't even gained all of his so called 'Guardians' yet. Once that was done then maybe… Takiru felt his eyebrow twitch at the thought of all the trouble to come in to his once quiet life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you did please leave a comment. Tell me what you think. Your comments leave me with sparks to work more. 
> 
> Wish me luck for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yeah... Hope you liked it.


End file.
